At the time of producing a carpet, a large amount of cut materials will be generated. Furthermore, the amount of carpets to be discarded from, e.g., households or offices is enormous. Conventionally, in many cases, such a discarded carpet material was subjected to incineration. However, in the case of incinerating a carpet lined with a backing agent comprised of a vinyl chloride resin, there was a problem that toxic substances are likely generated. Furthermore, in recent years, from the viewpoint of the global environment protection, it is strongly requested to collect a discarded carpet material for recycling. In order to cope with such social needs, a technology for producing a new carpet by recycling a discarded carpet material containing a vinyl chloride resin has been developed.
For example, a technique for recycling a discarded carpet material of a vinyl chloride resin is known. In this technique, a granulated material having an average grain size of 3 mm or less obtained by granulating a discarded carpet material of a vinyl chloride resin into pieces is mixed with a vinyl chloride resin backing layer laminated on a back surface of a carpet base fabric in a dispersed manner by dispersing the granulated material (see Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, a technique for producing a recycled tile carpet is also known. In this technique, after granulating a collected discarded tile carpet lined with a vinyl chloride resin, air separation by a dust separation device is performed to recover a vinyl chloride granulated material in which fiber components of a surface pile layer were separated and removed. Thereafter, the recovered granulated material is minutely granulated and sorted, then mixed with a vinyl chloride series resin paste sol at a ratio of 0.5 to 20 wt %, and then applied to a prescribed surface. On this surface, a pile tufted base fabric is laminated to thereby produce the recycled tile carpet. (see Patent Document 2).
Furthermore, another technique for producing a recycled tile carpet is also known. In this technique, after shaving off a backing layer of a discarded tile carpet lined with a vinyl chloride resin, the granulated member thereof is mixed with a vinyl chloride series resin paste sol at a ratio of 0.5 to 20 wt %, and then they are coated on a coating belt with a coater. Thereafter, a pile tufted base fabric is laminated on a base fabric to thereby obtain the recycled tile carpet (see Patent Document 3).
With the aforementioned techniques, it becomes possible to provide a recycled carpet in which a discarded carpet material containing a vinyl chloride resin is used as a part of a constituent material of a backing layer.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. H4-339645, A    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-113384, A    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Unexamined Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-141434, A